


Charm of Ill Intent

by oneiriad



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who shouldn’t be has been keeping Ragnar’s sons awake half the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm of Ill Intent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vikings does not belong to me. I'm just playing.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for georgespancake, who asked for: "Athelstan has to deal with deaged Vikings/Ragnar/together with Ragnar because Magic/Science"

The boy who shouldn’t be has been keeping Ragnar’s sons awake half the night. Eventually, Aslaug thrusts him into Athelstan’s arms and orders him - nevermind that he is a slave no longer - to take the child somewhere else, anywhere else, but her children need sleep.

It had seemed the logical solution - the ages seemed to match, but apparently not.

He briefly considers taking the child to Rollo’s house - then remembers the man’s hasty leavetaking earlier and the muttered “Once in a lifetime was more than enough” and decides against it. He doesn’t even bother considering Floki’s house - it would be well past noon before they got there, anyway.

Hand in hand with the boy he wanders toward the beach, a half-formed plan to let the child be lulled asleep aboard his ship - when suddenly, the boy tugs at his hand and points excitedly at something.

Which is how it comes to be that in the morning the sun - which drives away evil spirits and breaks all charms of ill intent - rises to find itself shining down on Athelstan, lying in the warm hay of the goat pen, sleeping the sleep of the truly exhausted, arm draped over a Ragnar Lothbrok who had been considerably smaller when he had finally allowed himself to be cuddled close and fall asleep.


End file.
